Im Cullen style
by SwimmingTwilightLover96
Summary: This is IM, cullen style. Anything can and will happen here. Including Emmett and cheese, Rose and a zit, and so much more. Review if you want more!
1. Chapter 1

Bells: Bella

PianoMan: Edward

GucciBag: Alice

Confederate: Jasper

PrettyRosie: Rosalie

ILikeCheese: Emmett

JDawg: Jacob

NessieRoo: Renesmee

DocC: Carlisle

MomC: Esme

ALL MEMBERS HAVE SIGNED IN.

NessieRoo: Emmett, what's up with Ur name? U cant hav cheese!

PianoMan: Nessie dear, that's just Emmett.

ILikeCheese: Ur all so mean.

PrettyRosie: aw, I like it sweetie

JDawg: O, please gag me.

PrettyRosie: gladly.

GucciBag: OMG! WHO TOOK MY FAVORITE RALPH LAUREN SWEATER AND USED IT AS A DUST RAG?!

Bells: Emmett did it.

ILikeCheese: y do I always get blamed?

Confederate: Because u always does it, bro.

DocC: Alright, calm down.

GucciBag: Alright Nessie. U needs to go hunting now, and I don't give a crap what u say. U actually and truly needs to hunt. And yes ull hav to leave Jacob.

NessieRoo: Why?

GucciBag: Bcuz I had a vision of u drinking his blood in 30 minutes.

NessieRoo: OMG

JDawg: Ok, bye!

JDawg has signed off.

NessieRoo; JACOB BLACK!

NessieRoo has signed off.

GucciBag has signed off.

Confederate had signed off.

MomC and DocC have signed off.

Bells: theyr al gon 

PianoMan: it's ok sweetie. U wanna go hunting?

Bells: :'( yeah…

Bells and PianoMan have signed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Bells: Bella

PianoMan: Edward

GucciBag: Alice

Confederate: Jasper

PrettyRosie: Rosalie

ILikeCheese: Emmett

JDawg: Jacob

NessieRoo: Renesmee

DocC: Carlisle

MomC: Esme

Wolfman: Seth

Bells, GucciBag, and ILikeCheese have signed in.

Bells: Emmett, change your name NOW

ILikeCheese: Never! The giant lima beans will eat you all!!!

GucciBag: I'm sorry, wat?

ILikeCheese: AUGH! THE EVIL GUMMY BEARS ARE INVADING!

PrettyRosie had signed in

PrettyRosie: Emmett, shut up!

PrettyRosie and ILikeCheese have signed out.

NessieRoo has signed in.

NessieRoo: Mom, why is aunt Rose chasing Uncle Em down the hall with a machete?

GucciBag: OMG! LoL, I gotta see this!

GucciBag has signed off.

JDawg has signed on.

NessieRoo: Jakey! Where are you? I miss you!!

JDawg: Hey Nessie. I'm in La Push, but I'll be over soon. Hi Bella.

Bells: Hello "Jakey"

JDawg: Yeah, well….

NessieRoo: Mom………………

Bells: Sorry sweetie. I'm going to go hide from your aunt Alice. I think she wants to go shopping. O, here she comes now!

Bells has signed off.

NessieRoo: Jake! Psst!

JDawg: Yes?

NessieRoo: Can you come over now? You may want to watch what Rose did to Emmett

JDawg: What did she do now?

NessieRoo: She put him in a straightjacket!


	3. Chapter 3

Bells: Bella

PianoMan: Edward

GucciBag: Alice

Confederate: Jasper

PrettyRosie: Rosalie

ILikeCheese: Emmett

JDawg: Jacob

NessieRoo: Renesmee

DocC: Carlisle

MomC: Esme

Wolfman: Seth

ILikeCheese, Bells, PianoMan, and Wolfman have signed in

ILikeCheese: MWA HA HA HA HA!

PianoMan: Emmett, what's with the evil laughter? I don't like it…

Bells: Me neither. If it's coming from Emmett, you know it's gotta be bad.

ILikeCheese: Oh, you'll see.

PrettyRosie has signed in

PrettyRosie: NO! NO! NO! I can't have one! It's not true! Vampires don't get these! OMG, help me someone!

Bells: Rose, what's wrong?

PrettyRosie: I HAVE A ZIT!!!!!!!!

PrettyRosie has signed off.

Wolfman: Oh my God, Emmett, what did you do to her?

ILikeCheese: I bought a fake zit online! Alice helped me find it!

PianoMan" Oh dear, who's gonna tell her it's not real?

ILikeCheese: Let's let her figure it out…

PrettyRosie has signed on.

PrettyRosie: Emmett, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!

ILikeCheese: Bye!

ILikeCheese and PrettyRosie have signed off

JDawg and NessieRoo have signed on

JDawg: Um, Bella? Why is Rosalie beating Emmett up on the front lawn?

Wolfman: OMG! Hahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahhaha

NessieRoo: Yeah, I don't want to know. OMG, she bit him. Hey, why does Aunt Rose have a zit?

PianoMan" Alice helped Emmett find a fake zit online, and he put it on Rose.

JDawg: Okay then. That's not weird at all. Just your normal vampire family, beating ecahe other up over a fake zit…

NessieRoo: I love you Jake, but shut up.


End file.
